Forgotten Clans
by Tyler1Durden
Summary: Trunks time travel has caused a rip in the universe. What will meet the Z fighter through this rip? Tune in!
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

After defeating the androids and ridding the world of evil. Trunks the earth's last hero and protector had finally restored peace and order. Or so he has assumed. Little did Trunks know that he's time traveling had more of a impact then he had expected. Due to complications unknown Trunks time traveling had caused a rip in the universe. Soon new visitors would be crossing through this rip as would new enemies…

-Peace at last-

Things couldn't be any better for Trunks. he had rid the world of evil and met he's father along with it. Now that peace had arrived Trunks knew it would be a long time before he's world would be the same again. Luckily Capsule Corp. had been the leading company in technological advances in which payed dividends to helping the world get better. (At Capsule Corp) Trunks: I'm going to check out the scenery mom! Ok Trunks! Just be sure to come back and help me out with my errands later! Trunks: Ok! I will. Trunks flew out of one of he's mom's window. Not sure what he would be doing today. He had flown off as far as away as he could. Trying to get away from the sight of all the rubble. As he was flying over west forest Trunks had felt a strange presences. he wasn't sure if it was evil or not. Trying to focus on the location of the presences Trunks had found it. Trunks: There…..got ya!


	2. Dreaming Big

"Dreaming Big"  
(Deep forests of the hidden leaf village) In the mist of yet another early morning came yet another day to getting closer to avenging he's long forgotten clan. Sasuke had been alone for what seemed like a few hours. The screams of he's lost loved one's rang through he's head. It was then he remembered that cold windy night. The voice of he's brother haunted he's mind. "You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as and obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." A sudden fit of rage ran through sauske's blood.  
Sasuke: No! I will kill you!  
Sasuke then reached into he's pouch and quickly pulled out a kunai knife. He hastily threw it into a bush in the distance. At that moment a bushy blonde haired boy appeared from within the bush.  
Naruto: Hey Sasuke! Ahhhhh!  
Naruto had barely missed the razor sharp knife aiming for he's head. Naruto: Hey! What was that for?  
Sasuke was susprised on how Naruto could have found him. He assumed Naruto was tailing him. As no one knows of he's practice location.  
Sasuke: *Sighs* What are you doing here you loser?  
Naruto had taken a moment catching he's breath and realizing how close he was to being dead.  
Naruto: *Breathing heavily* K..Kakashi sensei told me you were training here you jerk! You're trying to get extra training to impress Iruka sensei so you can pass the Genin exam.  
So Kakashi has found my practicing location huh thought Sasuke. He knew Naruto could never have found out on he's own. He was too dumb and clueless to figure out anything. Naruto had reminded Sasuke of the Genin exam they had tomorrow. Being a Genin was not of any concern to him. If anything he had long reached that status.  
Sasuke: *Smph* I don't care about that you loser.  
Sasuke went off to Naruto and stared coldly into he's blue eyes. He saw loneliness and despair. He saw himself through Naruto. A sudden feel of anger rushed through the last Uchiha boy. Sasuke: STAY OUT OF MY WAY!  
Sasuke then reached down to grab he's fallen kunai knife. Naruto had been angered by Sauke's harsh words. He envied him he had everything he ever wanted. He was the most popular kid in the academy. He had all the girls going crazy over him especially he's long time crush Sakura. Yet Sasuke was never happy Naruto couldn't recall if he had ever seen the stubborn boy happy. Naruto had enough of Sasuke's crude remarks he was going to show him he's newest move. Naruto then quickly reached into he's pouch and pulled out he's kunai knife. Bent on showing Sasuke that he could be better then him Naruto had positioned himself for a attack. But before he could do anything Sasuke had disappeared.  
Naruto: Ahh! I hate it when he does that! It was then when a large explosion rang through Naruto's ears. Naruto quickly turned he's head to be greeted by a large gray smoke cloud.  
Naruto: Ahhh! What is that?  
Wanting to find out what had caused the explosion Naruto quickly jumped to the nearest branch. Heart thumping, palms sweating Naruto quickly jumped from branch to branch quickly picking up speed.  
Naruto: I've got to hurry! It's coming from the village! 


End file.
